Remember?
by vampsrock94
Summary: Lissa and her family, Dimitri16, Rose15, are in a car crach, killing Liss's mom, dad, and Ander. Rose forgets everything. Lissa is a air user and it turns out that Dimitri's a spirit user, and a moroi. Will Rose get back everything she forgot. . .? R
1. Chapter 1

_**I do not own anything from the books only the plot of this story. I have no idea why I wrrote this story, and hope you like it.**_

Chapter 1

We were in the car with Lissa and her family, Ander and her mom and dad, and another moroi. Rose did not like the other moroi much he liked her like, liked, her, and he was one of the snobs at the school, well at least his best friend was, Jesse. Him and Rose had had a thing, but he had cut that off and he knew that Rose did not like him much now, little did Rose know but that is why he had tried to run away from the academy. Lissa was an air user like her brother who was sitting on the other side of Lissa, and her and Rose were sitting in the middle her and Rose were sharing a seat belt, and about all Rose knew about the other boy was that she still liked him and that he had snicked out of Academy and on their way home they had seen him hitchhiking on the high way. Rose was sitting closest to him, he was hot he was transferred from Russia where his family lived, she was friends with his younger sister. He knew that he had done something wrong with the point that Rose would not talk to him.

Sitting in the car all squished together, and Lissa's mom and dad in the front seat, driving and looking mad at the extra passenger in the back seat. Rose knew this was putting a damper on the trip that they had taken her on she was the daughter they never had, they never left Rose at the Academy when they took Lissa and Ander on a vacation. They were Rose's family her mom did not want her, she dumped Rose, her only daughter, here in Montana when she was born. Lissa's family was all Rose knew she had only met her mom for the first time and that was when she was fourteen a year ago, and she had still left to go with her charge.

Rose seen a deer on the road. "Keith," she yelled at Lissa's dad. "watch out there's a dear."

Just as she yelled it out, Keith swerved out of the way of the deer on the road. There was an embankment Keith ran right into the railing and was pulled to a stop by it, saving them all from falling right down. Lissa's dad let out a breath and turned around to make sure that everyone was okay in the back seat. "Are you all okay?" he asked in a worried tone, we all nodded. As he turned around he said under his voice "That was close." just as he let the words out of his mouth, the railing broke.

When the railing broke the only thing Rose felt was a stick go straight through her body. She was trying to take a beep breath, and was starting to cough up blood. With the last burst of energy she looked up to see Lissa get knocked out by a stick, and Lissa's mother's head hit the dashboard and a terrible cracking as her head cracked open, and she could see her skull. Lissa's father was dead with out a doubt his eyes were open and glazed over.

Rose was getting short on breath, and she was seeing black blotches now. Her head was starting to black out and she was completely still now, her eyes open in a dead stare. Dimitri looked at her, he thought she was beautiful, she was dead, he felt like crying. He had to get the living out of the car, he knew that he was the safest in the car he had ducked down so he would not get hurt.

He moved his foot, and screamed, it was sprained. He looked down and seen the dark bruise on the side of his foot, he yelled out again, more in frustration this time. He took a deep breath and tried to pull off the seat belt, it was stuck. He looked around and found a sharp piece of glass, he started to cut through the material, finally he was able to pull the rest and it broke apart. He pushed open the door that was stuck too, he turned to kick it out of the way it fell off the hinge.

He stood up and bent down to tend to his ankle by tying a extra T-shirt around it, so that would help with the pain a little. He could now smell smoke coming from the car he acted fast, ignoring the pain in his ankle. He knew that Rose was dead, he put his hand in front of Lissa's nose and felt the air come out in short little gasps. Dimitri ran to the other side of the car to see if Lissa's brother he thought his name was, Ander, was still alive he was still. He was not breathing, with Dimitri's luck he would have to take out the girl that he still liked to get to the only living one in the back seat. He did not think Lissa's mom and dad were still alive.

He walked around to the other side of the car and tried to wake up Lissa, for all the help that did. She was knocked out so good that there was no sign that she even knew that there was something wrong. He nicely pulled out Roza and he started to sob when he seen the stick sticking out of her chest. He carried her about ten feet away from the car and went back over to Lissa. She was light and was starting to stir, just a tad not enough to say that she was going to wake up, but with out a doubt alive. Dimitri still carried her over to where Rose was, the pain in his ankle was getting bad. He was almost not able to hold up his own weight, much less the weight of another person.

After going back to make sure that there was no one still alive he did not want to by accident leave anyone to the fate of what he knew was going to happen to the car, he came back over to the girls. He sat down on Rose's side and pulled out the stick that was keeping her body from lying flat on the ground. The stick was lodged in there tightly and he had to pull it out, it made a nasty ripping sound, he winced and wiped away the tears that were starting to fall more freely now, from pain and loss too. Then with out noticing it he reached out his hand over the wound, it closed up almost instantly, and the bleeding stopped. Dimitri passed out, the car caught fire, and there were sirens in the distance.

Dimitri was the only one to walk out somewhat fine, Lissa had been put in a coma by the doctors, they said it would help her body heal it self. Rose forgot almost everything, but the stuff like talking, walking, school work, and fighting, but people were all a blank. She even forgot her own best friend, Lissa. They were liked sisters, and Dimitri knew that, and he knew when Lissa was going to wake up she would want her best friend, because she did not have any family left now, and was all alone in the world.

Dimitri, Lissa, and Rose were all getting sent back to the academy where they would wake up Lissa. It turned out that Lissa had had internal bleeding, as all the doctors said Rose should be dead, with where she was sitting in the car and the seat belt being shared like that. Dimitri knew that he had something to do with Rose being alive still, he had slept almost a day after doing what ever he had done to her.

Rose's mom had just gotten there at the academy, her family had come to see their daughter. Dimitri was always with Rose to keep her out of trouble, she always found a way to walk into trouble. He walked into the room that Rose was reading a book she looked up at Dimitri, "This is boring." she said throwing the book agents the opposite wall.

"You never liked books much," Dimitri said, with a half smile. "someone is here to see you."

"Umm. . .is it that other girl from the car accident?" she said looking at the wall where the book had just hit, and slid down to the floor. Dimitri had told her more then once that that was Lissa, her best friend and sister.

"Umm. No, I want to know if you can figure out who this by yourself." just then Janine Hathaway walked into the room.

Rose looked at the woman and the woman walked up to her and gave her a hug. Rose just stood there, looking confused. Not moving at all just standing there with a look that said get this lady off of me. The woman stepped back and looked at her, with a hard look. She reached up a hand and ran it down the side of Rose's face where she had five stitches on her temple.

"Do I know you?" Rose looked a little scared, but she was trying to stay nice and not sound rude.

"Yes, Rose, I am your mother." she said with a hard look looking into her daughter's eyes. Rose showed no sign of registering who was in front of her.

"Umm, guardian Hathaway, we need to go. I need to take her to the infirmary, they are going to wake up Lissa soon." Dimitri said and grabbed a hold of Rose's arm and pulled her away from her mother.

"Wait, who are you? And who says that you can take my daughter away from me like that?" Guardian Hathaway said, pulling Dimitri back by the back of his shirt. Rose turned and punched her in the side of the face she looked dazed. "What did you do that for, Rosemary?" she yelled at Rose.

"I don't know. Just keep your hands off of Dimitri. He is only trying to help me." Rose said, with a tear rolling down her face.

"and I am trying to keep your daughter out of trouble, Guardian Hathaway." he said turning Rose so that she was facing him, and wiped away the tear. "now if you don't mind her and I are going." and with that Dimitri pulled me out of the room and down the hall.

When Rose and Dimitri got to the room Lissa was staying in, the school doctor was leaving the room. "If anything goes wrong with Lissa come and get me, Dimitri." she said and held open the door for Rose and Dimitri to go through.

Rose stood there looking at Lissa she did not look that good, and Rose did not know who she was at all. They had taken off all the wires but the pain medication that was still hooked into her hand, taped there with a band-aid. Dimitri came up and grabbed Rose's hand and pulled Rose over to Lissa. Dimitri picked up Lissa's hand and took Rose's hand and made Rose take a hold of Lissa's hand. Dimitri sat on the other side of Lissa and did the same, they waited.

Rose just sat there not knowing what to do. She sat forward so she was kind of looking at Lissa's face. "Her name is Lissa right?" She asked and Dimitri nodded his hair falling into his eyes. "Lissa, uh. . . come on. . . it's time to get up. . ."

Lissa did not do a thing to indicate that she heard Rose at all. Rose kept talking about anything from gummy bears and how they tasted to her bedroom that she hated. Finally, after a few minutes of sitting there after Rose ran out of things to say, that she could say that she could remember.

Lissa finally opened her eyes and looked at Rose. "R-Rose, you w-w-were d-de. . . " she started to talk and then started to cough, and cry. She looked at Dimitri. "Is there some water?" she said in between breaths.

Dimitri nodded and stood up and left the room.

"Umm, there is a lady here, she kind of scares me." Rose said, she looked sad and lost, Rose sat up and tried to give her a hug. Dimitri walked in just then, and handed over the glass of water and Lissa drank it all in a few big gulps. After that she set down the cup and looked at Dimitri.

"Who is the woman she is afraid of?" Lissa asked her voice not back to normal yet but close, and Rose was starting to recognize it.

"Her mother." there was a new voice as someone else walked into the room.

_**Rewiew please!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Sorry That was something that happened, I had two chapters on one, I am sorry**. **I do not own a thing but the plot :'-b...**_

Chapter 2

It was that lady from earlier that had come up to Rose and given her a hug. Janine walked up to Rose again and stood next to her, resting a hand on her shoulder. Rose moved away, and went to the other side of the bed next to Dimitri. Janine gave Rose a threatening look, Rose shied away farther into Dimitri's shoulder. Dimitri could only sit there and comfort the poor scared Rose that would start crying any minute if he could not make the one lady that Rose did not think to fondly of just go away from her for a while.

"Stop it," Dimitri said pulling Rose into his body with a tight hug, and holding her there. "Your scaring her out of her mind. She has no idea who you are, Guardian Hathaway. She had no idea really who I am, all I am to her is the only person that was there for her when she woke up. You did not come and see her in the hospital after the accident."

"I am her mother and I should be the one she will recall first." Janine said in a cold tone, not looking at Lissa who was trying to look at her, in the eyes. Lissa was visibly in pain and trying not to show it in her face at all.

Lissa sat up the rest of the way wincing slightly and looked at Janine with a skeptical look, "Guardian Hathaway, I a-a-am sorry, but R-R-Rose hardly knows you, when she can or can't remember it does mot matter. She o-only met you a year ago and she does n-not even r-r-remember me, a-a-and I am h-her b-b-bestfriend.

"Guardian Hathaway, you need to leave now. Please," Dimitri said that with out noticing the power that came out with it, the command in it. Dimitri had a flash of anger that ran through his body, fast as lightning. There one second gone the next.

Rose looked up shocked and stared at him, "I felt that." Rose breathed out as the door closed behind her mother, well more like slammed behind her. "I think I am going crazy." Rose said putting her head in her hands as the tears that she had been holding it seemed all day came rolling down her face.

Dimitri took a hold of Rose's hands and took them away from her head. He reached up and started wiping away the tears that were only replaced with new ones as she hiccuped. "What did you feel, Rose?"

She looked at Lissa and bit her bottom lip, there seemed to be a memory right there sitting in her head. Lissa seen blood well up where she was biting so hard on her bottom lip. "Rose, stop. Your making yourself bleed."

In that comment Rose seen the flash of blood, and the feeling of not being able to breath. She tried to breath in the here and now, but found that her throat constrict, as if she were about to start choking. In her mind's eye she seen herself look up at Lissa then a boy on the other side of Lissa, he looked like her, but his head was lolling to the side and he was staring wide-eyed at nothing, in a dead stare. There were two people in the front seat she knew them, but they were dead, she could not recall their names.

"Rose, hay. Rose, Rose, are you okay?" there were voices that were yelling her name and she was getting lied down on a bed. She felt someone walk up and check her pulse. And everything went totally black.

"She is fine. She only passed out." Rose was hearing the voices of people say trying to calm down a hysterically sobbing girl. The girl was trying to calm down her self, but as Rose knew that only made her cry harder. She wanted to get up and walk over to calm down the girl that she did not even remember.

"W-w-why did she d-d-do that?" the girl asked, was it that girl, ummm, Lissa? Rose knew already who it was with out a name put onto her. She knew that she loved that girl like a sister, but she hardly new her.

"She had a head injury, someone probably said something that brought on a flashback to something, and the thing was so much that that was all she could do." the first voice said sounding professional. "she will be fine. She might wake up soon. And she might remember something, so don't worry so much. What did you say that might have brought something back?"

"All I said was that she need to stop biting her lip, she was making her self bleed." said the girl starting to calm down some.

"Why should she not worry so much?" asked the only person that I knew with out a doubt Dimitri. "this is her bestfriend."

"Hay I am only trying to help here, I am only the school doctor." she said in a hard tone then. "I burped Rose when she was a baby, okay I want her to wake up as much as you do, and remember as much as you do. And as far as I know this girl." she pointed to Lissa, although Rose did not know that for all she knows the doctor would be pointing at her. "Just woke up out of coma so she needs to rest and not get stressed out to much."

After a few minutes Rose heard the door close and nothing, no noise at all Rose did not even know if she was still alive.

_She thought back to when she had woken up in the hospital. There was a boy, that she later found out was Dimitri, sitting there watching the room almost asleep. He was dozing, but was still hot with warm brown eyes and shoulder length brown hair. He looked relaxed and almost asleep. Rose opened her eyes and looked around. Her eyes landed on the boy, she panicked, not knowing who he was and that the only thing that came to mind was that he was in her room. She tried to jump out of bed but fell on the floor in her hurry, landing on her knees hard, she had the fleeting thought that that would leave bruises. Her head was killing her it was thudding, the only light in the small one person room was on the bedside table, and that still hurt her eyes._

_"W-w-who are you?" she asked sitting on the floor on the other side on the bed with only her eyes showing over it. She was so scared of everything she could not remember anyone and that was a big thing, there were people that she need to remember. Needed to, not wanted to. People that would get hurt. "W-w-w-where a-am I?"_

_She stayed there, the boy spoke up questioningly asking her, "What is your name? Can you tell me?"_

_"I-I a-am Rose H-Hathaway," she said looking at him with a keen look in her eyes, she could hear in his voice that he already knew that, he was only testing her. She stayed there scrunched into the same spot a small ball on the ground. At one point Dimitri tried to come over and get her onto the bed but she backed up into the wall. "Could you p-please t-t-tell me who you a-are and where w-w-we are?"_

_"I am Dimitri Belikov," he said pointing at himself, with half a smile playing on his face, teasingly. "and we are at the hospital, there was a car accident, and Lissa's mom and dad and brother were killed." his face fell at those words._

_"W-who are they?" Rose knew that she was supposed to know this. She felt a love for the names and the people, but she did not know who they were._

_"Lissa is your best friend, and her family was like yours. Like your family, that you never had." Dimitri said using a nice calming voice. _

_Rose nodded staying there not daring to move. She was afraid of what might happen, she was afraid of storgio walking right in to the place. She knew with not really knowing that there were no wards here at the hosptial. _

_After a while of sitting there talking to him. Rose got onto the bed not because she trusted him, but because her knees were hurting her. She was getting really tired and she cuddled up on the bed she thought about having Dimitri come up on the bed, then her gut told her no. _

_"Is it okay if I stay in here. I don't want to be alone right now." Dimitri asked startling Rose all the awakr again for the time being, she looked at him waiting for a reason for the question. "I keep seeing flashes of the crash and the blood." he thought about telling her that he brought her back to life, but thought better of that idea._

_She nodded falling to sleep slowly. "but stay off the bed. I might just have to bite you if you don't." Rose said laughing slightly joking around with him. She started to fall to sleep, pure blackness nothing to think about or see. Just as she liked it, nice and calming no people to confuse her by that she could not recall._

Rose woke up, but kept her eyes closed firmly. Not wanting anyone in the room to know she was awake yet, she was only relaxing some. She only wanted to remember something from before the crash. That was only becoming something that was harder to do as her mind woke up. She almost had something come to mind, but at the last moment it was gone.

After a while she opened her eyes, and turned her head to look at Lissa. Lissa had fallen to sleep looking her way, waiting her to wake up. Rose got up and looked back at the bed to see Dimitri sleeping with his arms crossed to make a makeshift pillow under his head. She walked over to Lissa and knelt down beside her bed and picked up her hand. Rose still could not recall how good of friends they had been.

Lissa felt her hand be picked up and passed it off as one of the nurses checking her pulse, she hated not being able to sleep longer then this, they were always coming in to check on her and not letting her sleep. Rose kept a hold on her hand Lissa looked over at her finally, realizing that the person was not a nurse at all, but her best friend, Rose. Rose nodded and smiled at her sweetly, trying not to laugh at the look in her eyes that said she was not thinking that Rose was going to wake up now. Rose could not help it she laughed, Lissa rolled her eyes at Rose.

"Can you remember?" Lissa asked her looking her in the eyes. The semi-happy look that was there gone replaced with a frown. "anything at all?"

"No I am so sorry." Rose said looking at Lissa, then bursting up in to tears. "I only want to remember what I can't. Is that to hard to ask for?"

"Oh, Rose," Lissa said pulling her into a hug. "I love you, sis. I wish you could remember mom and dad and Ander so much. They all loved you so much, like their own sister and daughter, and would hate to see you like this. Mom would never let you out of bed it she were here."

Rose started sobbing onto Lissa's shoulder she hated it.

_**One of the only reasons I have started this story is that I have a grandpa that on a good day will call me by my mother's name. He has had a stroke and lost almost everything. Six years later he is starting to remember somethings but not much. Some days when you just feel like falling over and crying you still need to move on.**_

_**Okay well I am blabbering now and sorry.**_

_**Please Read and Rewiew. **_


	3. Chapter 3

**_Here is chapter three I hope you like it. I am sorry It has been like a week, school, and sick with a cold, but here it is and hope you like it. I think this one is kind of slow, but it is something and better then nothing. Please tell me what you think._**

Chapter 3

"So, Rose, have you recalled anything more?" asked the nurse, with a nice smile on her face, so motherly that Rose felt like she was like her mother. Rose was sitting on a bed in there in the white hospital gown, she did not like that much, she did not like the feeling that any guy that walked into the room, with looking right you could see her back and down. "All the bruising is gone, and the next time you come in the stitches will be ready to come out, too."

"I-I had a dream. There was b-blood everywhere, that was right after Lissa told me to stop b-biting my bottom lip so hard that it was bleeding." Rose said as she looked down at her hands that were curled up in her lap. She opened and closed, watching as they did that. "Sitting in the hospital, when I was in coma I heard everyone talking about me and everything else the stuff that I had sustained, I tried to do this." Rose said flexing her hand into a tight fist again to show her. " but every time I tried to it I would get so tired and pass out so I could not hear a thing, not even the annoying beeping on the heart meeter that would not stop."

The nurse looked at Rose for a minute and went on with making sure that she was okay. When Rose woke up she had no broken bones, even though all the the doctors said she was sitting where almost all of her ribcage should have smashed all her major organs in, and she hat a stick sticking straight through her. "Well, Rose, you seem fine. So you were kind of awake the whole time?" Rose nodded looking down she had heard about the deaths that she had been there to witness, but not remember.

"I only want to remember." Rose said starting to cry. "Why can't I do that one stupid thing. That is all I want to do."

"Rose, you will, don't lose hope." the nurse said pulling Rose into a hug. "you're mother would like to say hi. She wants to be a part of your life now. She wants to know you, she wants to at least be your friend, if anything."

"I don't know who she is." Rose said getting a confused look from the nurse. "Lissa says I only met her once, before the accident, a year ago and that is all, I am sixteen and finally met my own mother for the second time, and she thinks that I should remember her first. Just out of nowhere and think of her and remember her, but that was only once. I can't even remember the people that have been there my whole life for me, Lissa, Mason; he says we were really good friends, umm," Rose had to think for a minute and came up with the name that she was looking for. "Eddie, and Dimitri, they were all there, right? For me?"

"Yes, they were always there for you, but you only have to remember who you remember, okay? You got that?" she asked looking at me with a stern look."That is all I want you to do. All you need to do."

I nodded. After a few minutes when Rose finally calmed down the nurse dismissed her. Rose walked strait to her room after that not meeting Dimitri at all on the way there. When Rose got to her room that she hated so much but had to sleep in, that is what she did went to sleep.

_I was walking to my boyfriend's room, he was a moroi. He was Dimitri Belikov and hot, I was so used to walking to his room after classes that I would just walk right into his room; without knocking at all. I was walking up to the building that housed all the moroi boys in it. It was a beautiful day (well, night in the vampire world) outside, the sky was a dark blue, I could hear the rustling of the leaves on the trees, with the nice cool breeze. I felt a smile spread across my lightly tanned face, I was __so happy and could not ask for a better life then the one I had been given. _

_When I walked up to the front door and pulled it opened. The guardian at the front desk just waved me on, not really looking up at me at all. She was reading a thick novel called _theStand_ by Steven King it was huge, I did not know that someone could sit down to do that. I shrugged it off and walked up to his room. _

_When I got there I opened the front door to see, the one thing I hoped and prayed I would never see in my life, Dimitri was making out with Tasha. Tasha. Dimitri looked like he was about to pull off her shirt and go further in the act. Tasha was someone else from Russia an exchange student, hearing the front door bang open they jumped apart. I was frozen standing there, looking at them, I tried to step forward and, well I don't know really, but something._

_"R-Rose, umm, i-it's not what it s-seems." Dimitri said to me looking at the hurt in my eyes, I felt a tear slide slowly down my cheek; and swiped it away angrily. He tried to walk up to give me a hug, I slapped him accost the face. Nice and hard the way he deserved._

_"It is exactly what it seems." I spat in his face trying not to slap him again. "I just walked into a room, you're room, where you were kissing her; all over her. Making out with her and you would have gone all the way, I watched you."_

_Dimitri's back was turned to Tasha, she gave me a teasing smile. My temper was flaring again I just walked around Dimitri, he was reaching his arms out to catch and pull me back from beating Tasha in to the floor. I was too fast and just walked right under his outstretched arms and walked to her anyways. I clasped my right hand in a tight fist, and struck fast as a snake, she fell knocked out cold on the floor._

_"Your an a**," I said to Dimitri and walked up to him and gave him the same nice punch to the face, but he did not get knocked out, just hit the wall behind him, with a hard and satisfying clunk and slid to the floor._

_"Roza, I am sorry." he said coming after me. _

_"No," I said in a whisper, looking him in the eyes. "no you are not 'sorry' because if you were and met everything you said to me I would not have walked in on this. Here you can be happy stay with her, you probably only used me in the first place."_

_With that I seen him look at me with a look that said he was sorry. I made a point to slam the door closed as hard as I could manage. And I ran, crying and sobbing as hard as ever._

Rose woke up sobbing, feeling disoriented and looked around then figuring out where she was took a deep breath. There was knocking on her door, she looked at it, just staring at it with hatred, he had woken her up and hurt her before. She did not want to get up so she sat there thinking that he would go away if she did not get up and get the door.

"Rose, open up." yelled Dimitri through the door, pounding again. You would think that after a few knocks he would get the point that Rose did not want to see him.

Rose sat there thinking for a minute should she open the door or not; he was not going to go away any time soon. Finally after hearing him yelling at her some more and threatening to kick down the door. He was getting ready to do that when Rose pulled open the door. He almost fell over flat on his face.

Rose was shaking, she stood there stiff as a stone staring at him, holding herself back from kicking him. She did not know if the dream had been real or not, but since she had woken up sobbing so hard she thought that it had happened to her but once again she had forgotten. Dimitri could see hatred fill her eyes as she stared at him. Now that she looked at the left side of his face she could see the bruise that she had put there and felt a moment of happiness.

Out of nowhere she felt a wave of confusion come through the newly found sensing of his feelings that she had come up with since Lissa had woken up and she had gotten the point that that was real and not her just going insane. "Did I really walk in on that? You and her?" Rose asked shoving her hands behind her back so she would not make that bruise any better.

"What. . .?" he said then realization sunk in fast and new and like a smack to the face for him by the look on his face. "Rose, Baby, I am so sorry."

"F***." Rose whispered under my breath looking down at the ground and scowling, and then looked him in the eyes as he finally got up the nerve to stand up and walk over to Rose. "Stay away from me, I might not remember much of life before but I do know that we were something now; you and I. Were. Then, you turned around and hurt me more then any one else ever had in my life. Get out now, I never want to see your face again."

Rose looked at him with a look of pure hatred, that was all she could muster up for him. He looked at her wanting to say something, but Rose sent him a look that could kill; and he got the massage. When he left Rose turned and went to the bed and sobbed she was slowly through sleep and thinking, remembering things, but they hurt to remember. All the things that she could kind of remember were painful physically or mentally.

After a while there was a soft knocking on the door it was Lissa, I knew it was she was always nice about coming to my room, in case I was asleep. I sluggishly got off my bed and walked over to the door. I pulled it open and Lissa took one look at me and walked over and gave me a hug.

I looked over her shoulder and seen Tasha walking down the hall. She smiled at me in a teasing look. "Oh I see you are still crying over the man that I took."

"Go away," Rose said in a croaking voice. She sent another teasing look Rose's way and walked back down the hall. "Lissa, Dimitri I w-w-walked into the room and D-D-Dimitri and her were making out."

"Yes, you and I walked about it before the accident. I am sorry, Rose." She said hugging Rose tighter to her and letting Rose sob her eyes out on her shoulder. "Everything will be okay." Lissa walked Rose back into the room and they talked for a while until Lissa had to go back to her dorm room to go to bed. Rose after Lissa left she cried herself to sleep.

_**I love that novel the Stand it is my fav. in the world. Lol**_

**_Hope you like thed the chapter please Read and Review._**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Here is Chapter four hope you like it.**_

Chapter 4

The next day at school, Rose was walking through the halls. She had not seen Dimitri the whole day through, but she did feel self hatred and something that she could only equivalent to darkness, spilling through to her. They were talking about Stan's class, well Mason and I were, Lissa did not have him for a class she was a moroi; so she was scotch free from all the bad classes.

"Then there is that two page essay due tomorrow, and he gave it out to day," Mason said looking over at me, with laughter in his eyes. "That's a joke right? I mean, how can Stan be that mean to us."

"Yeah, I—" and that was when it happened. I was thrown into Dimitri's head. No warning or anything.

_I was sitting on the floor, I had a blade in one hand and was cutting my wrist of my other hand. I was just sitting there I was still awake, not passed out or dead, but thought it would be better if I was just dead. All I wanted to do was be with Rose but she told me no. Rose at one time knew that it was only her and I always._

_I had only wanted to know if the sparks that seemed to flow through Rose and I, would go with anyone else. When I tried to pull away from Tasha, but she pulled me closer to her, and that is when Rose walked in she did not see the whole thing. The only thing she seen was Tasha kissing me, but with her it felt like I was kissing Viktoria, my sister, rather then a potential girlfriend. _

"Rose. Hay, Rose, what's wrong?" said Lissa starting to flip out on me shaking me and yelling in my face. Rose flinched back from Lissa not knowing what was going on with Rose. Rose was just standing there with a blank look on her face and a little bit of pain flickering across her face every few seconds.

"Uhh, I need to go." Rose said looking at Lissa but not really seeing her she still was in Dimitri's room but there at the same time. "I-I'm sorry I, umm, need to go. I-I-I forgot something i-in class."

"Okay, I'll go with you, Rose," Mason said looking worried.

It took Rose a moment to figure out what had been said then she looked at him and said," N-no I am fine I c-can make it just fine."

Rose got that out and started walking in the opposite direction toward the Moroi dorms. She was kind of sleep walking through the halls and all the turns that she had to go through to get to Dimitei's room on the other side of campus. Finally, she was starting to pull out the rest of the way out of his head and block out any pain that he was feeling.

Rose was finally standing out side of his dorm door. She did not bother knocking on the door just barged right on in. She walked into the bathroom and he was still sitting on the floor with his back braced against the bathtub head on his shoulder passed out now.

Rose looked down at Dimitri, _her _Dimitri, right then standing there she had a flash back. She was standing in kindergarten looking at Dimitri, she had a bad haircut and old warn out clothes. She only had the clothes that were given to her, or right before they sent old clothes to Goodwill from the lost and found. She felt so left out no one would look at the poor girl or even talk to her, someone threw a crayon at her, she turned and ran to the corner. She sat there crying, trying not to, and he walked over to her, and that is when she was turned into his girl. She was five years only and he six.

Now looking down at the person that had helped turn her into the person she was today. She felt a tear roll down her cheek. She walked over to him and took his shoulders and turned him so he was lying on the ground; flat on his back, he was breathing, but he did not wake up with the shifting and moving of his body.

She sat down on the left side of him and started by disinfecting his wrist and putting a bandage on it, then he did the same thing to his other wrist. On his right side he had only just started and non of the cuts were deep. After she had all that taken care of she stood up. She started to get his tall figure up on her by pulling an arm over her shoulders. She had never knew how tall and heavy he was but she had lost some weight after the accident and she had not been cleared for combat class yet by the doctor.

Rose got Dimitri settled in the bed after pulling off his bloodied shirt and putting on a clean one. She knew that it had not been the first time that she had changed his shirt, there was one time that he was sick and she changed his shirt. But in the end they were cuddling on the bed, not doing anything just sleeping the day away and she was sick the next day. They both stayed in his bedroom that three days and no one came to bother them.

As Rose was sitting there that is all that came to mind she thought that was something to work with. She rested her head on her arms and soon fell to sleep there. All she seen was the nice darkness that she loved so much when she slept.

"Rose, I am sorry." Rose heard a voice say. She jumped and looked up at the source of the voice.

Dimitri was crying but not awake. He was still asleep as Rose thought better and nicer to think then passed out. Rose reached her hand up and wiped his forehead free of hair.

"Shhh, Baby, I am here," Rose said her voice choking up. She was tired she had been tossing and turning all night.

"Rose," Dimitri jumped up and looked around the room looking for her. He finally looked at her and sighed, touching her cheek. "I-I am so sorry. I-I—"

"I know, Dimitri, I know what you were doing." Rose said looking at his chest, she did not remember the "electricity" that ran through them and did not want him to think that she remembered.

"—you remember that?" he asked bringing her chin up so he could look at her face. He seen the bandages on his wrists and just stared at them confused for a moment then everything came crashing back down on him.

"Wha-what?"

"I said "So, Rose, do you remember?" He repeated frowning slightly.

"What?" Rose asked looking back down.

"Anything, Rose." he said giving her a stern look and patting her hand.

"Nothing, but I did remember when we were in kinder and and someone threw that crayon at me and you came to tell me that it was okay—how were you even living here at that time."

"My mom wanted me to come here rather then the schools in Russia they were the same thing, I was going there for fifth eighth grade. Remember when we would only be able to talk on the phone and you hated it, you would always cry when I had to go. Finally, mom after four years got the picture and I was sent back on an student exchange and stayed." He told the fast version of the story making it all okay telling me the story of kind of how we have always been together. "Please, Roza, remember."

"I-I'm trying," Rose said looking but at him, and her eyes rested on a picture on the wall of them both together. Rose was smiling brightly holding up a rose, he had his arm wrapped a protectively around her waist and he was pecking her cheek. "I want to remember that."

He looked back at the bed cover disappointed. "Is that all?"

"No, I remembered one time you were sick. I pulled off your shirt," Rose blushed and lowered her head. "You got me sick the next day and we stayed here all the three days sleeping and; eating well what could handle."

"Yes, that was fun."

Rose let out a chuckle. "Glad to know someone thinks that is funny."

"See that is the Rose I know and miss. I am very sorry that I kissed Tasha. I only kissed her and tried to pull away but she would not let me and she help onto me tighter." He said telling the whole truth. "Now she keeps trying to get me back."

"I forgive you, and please no matter what never, ever cut yourself again," Rose said, "I will kill you myself if you ever do that again."

"Yes, Ma'am," He chuckled out. "I don't really know why I did that, or remember why I did." he shrugged.

Rose nodded and yawned, Dimitri seeing this he opened his arms to her, "Come here, Roza, you are tired and I still need sleep, stay here with me."

Rose nodded and crawled into his embrace where she felt she should have been all along. He bent down and lightly kissed her lips she was afraid to go farther, she did not know if she had ever slept with him. She did not want to give him the wrong picture by doing anything more. She snuggled farther into his chest he smiled.

"You're body remembers this, I can tell that." he said kissing the top of her head, as she fell to sleep.

**_Please Read and Review!_**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry I have not updated in so long, I am sorry. We had some family problems.**

**I hope you like it. I do not onw anything but the storyline, it is all R. Mead. I love her books**

Chapter 5

_"Dimitri, you have not called in a week, I missed you." I said into the phone, he had left two years age. He was always calling and sometimes the service charge was so bad that we had to split the times up more and spread the money Dimitri had. He had gotten a job almost completely so him and I could talk._

_"I am sorry, Baby," Dimitri started, he thought for a minute. "I talked to mom and she said that we can talk for some more times, since I got a job."_

_Rose thought for a minute he was hiding something. "Comrade, what are you hiding?"_

_"Roza, nothing for you to worry about," he said, I gave a huff and he said. "It's only school stuff."_

_"Uh-huh, right," I said thinking about what it could be. "Fine, then I think I will go." I said smiling into the phone, but hiding as best I could._

_"Okay, Okay, Roza, don't go," Dimitri said sounding sad and lost. "Fine I am coming for Christmas break with mom to see you."_

_I screeched into the phone. He was coming home, well to the academy. I could not wait, I started crying. "You are really coming? No joke."_

_"Roza, I would not joke about this." he said in a hurt tone. "Why are you crying?"_

_"I am just so happy, you will be here. In the states. Oh, Dimitri, I can't wait." I sobbed out. _

Dimitri woke to the sound of Rose talking. She was saying _In the states_ and _I can't wait_ so she was dreaming. He knew that she had always talked in her sleep, and he loved it. He did not think that it was a nightmare, she was still in sleep. Dimitri started running his warm hands through her thick, brown hair. He missed that feeling. She was starting to wake up now with a few tears running down her face.

"How did you sleep?" she said in a groggy tone, sleep still thick in her eyes. She wiped at her eyes fast. She was still curled up in his chest. She felt stiff from not moving all night.

"Good, you were talking in your sleep." Dimitri told her, burying his face into her hair. "What were you dreaming about?"

"You called to tell me that you and your mom were coming for Christmas. What did we do when you were here?Did we go out? I really got to meet you're mother?"

"I never got here. My older sister ended getting into a car accident, so mom and I stayed. You cried on the phone for an hour when I told you. I felt so bad that I saved up and came for spring break." as he told the story, Rose felt a feeling of loss and sadness wash over her. She hid her face in his chest.

"What did we do when you did come?" Rose asked feeling a single tear fall from her eye. She could remember that now.

"I was given permission to take you out for dinner, half way through the stay." he told Rose pulling her face up, and wiping away the tears that had fallen.

"Mason, Mason, get up." Lissa was banging her fist against the Mason's dorm room door. She heard the bang of something heavy hitting the floor. Then, she heard the sound of foot steps walking to the room door and the door come unlocked.

As the door swings open, and he starts out at her. "What I was asleep? It's Saturday, Lissa." he said in an annoyed tone, giving her a dirty look.

"I can't find Rose, she's not in her dorm room. I walked the grounds and can't find her anywhere. Will you help me find her?"

"Well, I would go and look in Dimitri's room." he said then went on. "That is normally where she disappears to. She probably fell asleep in there."

"_Well_, going on the point that she was mad at him, and lost her memory." Lissa raged at him. "I don't think she would go there."

"Fine then I will go look for her there." he went into the room, made a gesture for her to come into the room. He pulled on pants over his boxers, and a clean shirt. He ran a brush through his dark red hair, then walked out of the room and held the door open for Lissa. She followed out of the room, looking at the ground thinking of where Rose would have gone.

"I'll meet up with you later, Lissa." Mason sent over his shoulder as he walked away down the hall.

"Okay," he heard in return. He started walking to the moroi boys' dorms, knowing that she would be there. When he finally got to the dorms, he was stopped and asked himself what he was doing there, but just kept on walking anyway. He walked right up to the room and knocked.

"That is probably Lissa." he heard Rose say, and a light laugh in return.

"Yeah, do you want me to get it?"

"No, I will," then he heard the sound of the bed squeaking and shifting. The door swung open, she looked out of the room, not paying attention. "Yes, Lissa?"

"Not Liss, and told her to check here," Mason said taking a step back, looking irradiated and tired.

"Oh sorry, Mas, thought you were Lissa, she's always wanting to know where I am," Rose said, looking tired and not all that happy about it. "Was she always that bad?"

"Yeah," he replied in an off handed voice, pulling out his cell phone and sending a fast text. "Okay, seeing as you are not getting murdered I am going back to bed." and as he turned he waved back at her.

Rose turned back to Dimitri on the bed. He was smiling up at her, looking like a little boy. She looked around, thought better of lying back down, and thought about playing with his head a little. He was so sure that she was going to lie back down. She turned and walked into the small bathroom in the room, she did not close the door.

She reached for his tooth brush, and as she did that she could almost feel all the other times that she had done that. She brushed her teeth, and he walked up to the door, and as she thought he would do.

"Ewwwww, Roza," he said, but did not pull the tooth brush out of her hands. He took a step into the bathroom and started talking about stuff. "So did you finish that assignment for Stan's class?"

"Hmm," Rose tried saying something, but could not talk around the tooth paste in her mouth. Finally, she could talk. "He did not give out one. What are you talking about?"

Then it dawned on him, that one was from before the accident. He thought fast, "Never mind that must have been for one of my classes." he shook his head.

"Your lying," Rose stated, and turned to get her things and walk out of the room. Dimitri noticed this and walked up to her. She was shoving things into a plastic shopping bag.

"Rose, it was nothing," Dimitri spoke up. Rose shot him a death glare.

"If it was nothing then why would you lie about it, at all," she looked down at the bag in her hands and seen that the clothes in there were two different sizes. These must have been something that she had here before the crash. And the other clothes were to small to be her's they would fit Tasha. She pulled them out of the bag and shoved them in his face. "So you are lying about more things then one, now?"

He held up the clothes and looked at them, then he looked at the sizes on the t-shirt and jeans. He looked back up at Rose, confused, "Umm, Rose, I-I—"

She nodded, "Let me guess, you don't know who's they are?" Rose spat right in his face, she could not control herself now. She had been having an anger rolling over her for a while, she did not think that it was all her's though. She turned and punched the wall as hard as she could, plaster went flying. After that she walked out of the room, listening to Dimitri call after her.

Dimitri started to follow her, but stopped on the way out of the room. Rose, he knew had always had a temper, but it had never been put his way. He felt hurt. She was gone again and she had not even taken the clothes with her. He looked around the small room, and walked back to the bed looking at the dent in the wall and smelling Rose on his bed.

Rose on the other hand was on her way to the gym the only place she could think of that she would be able to burn off steam. She did not stop the whole way and when she got there she found that there was the dentition class making up for skipped classes. She walked up to the guardian.

"Sir, do you mind if I join in?" he only shook his head and pointed to Mason sitting on the bench in the corner. Rose shrugged and walked over to the corner and looked down at Mason, she again did not remember him, but Lissa had told her that he liked her a lot, and had known her for years. "Umm, Mason, I was told to do combat with you. By Guardian Grant."

Mason looked up started, she could tell that the Guardian had yelled at him. "Y-you look mad." he stated looking stupid, I nodded.

Finally, after looking at me like an idiot for about two more minutes. He walked over to some mats that were not in use. Rose, by the end of it, had given Mason a bloody nose and a few cuts and bruises, but she walked away feeling a lot better.

After walking back to her hateful room, and taking a shower, she went for a walk. She only let her feet do what they were made to do, walk. She was so deep in thought that she ran into a few people, and a wall. When she finally had the nerve to look up, she was standing in front of Dimitri.

**Please review, hope you liked it.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Please read and review. Hope you like it.**

Chapter 6

Rose tried to walk around Dimitri, but he stepped in front of her. She tried again feinting right but going left. Finally, she was able to walk around him and kept walking to her dorm. Rose knew that he was following her, and she was not all that happy about it. She reached her dorm and found Lissa in the lobby, she looked up as Rose walked over, she was talking to Tasha.

"Oh, hay, Rose, how—?" she was starting, but looked behind Rose at Dimitri. "Hi, Dimitri."

He waved. "Rose, please will you listen to me?

Rose walked over and sat down in a chair, looking over at Lissa's text book that she had out. Dimitri kept talking to Rose, but she showed no intention of responding. Tasha smiled teasingly at Dimitri.

"Rose, what is going on?" Lissa asked, pointedly looking only at Rose. Rose shook her head, and kept working even though Lissa did not need her help, she was smart.

"Sorry, Liss, I don't want to talk," Rose stood up to walk away, and Dimitri stood up too.

_Why won't you at least talk to me?_

"Shut up, Dimitri!" Rose yelled at him, making heads turn her way all around the room.

"What did he say?" Lissa piped in, looking back and forth between them, confused.

"He just asked me why I would not talk to him," Rose said and walked off. She could hear Tasha laughing in the background. Rose was not in the mood to sit and listen to Tasha try to make small talk with the whole group, somehow she knew that was what Tasha always did when she was covering up for something.

When Rose got to her room Dimitri was still following right behind her. She slammed the door right in his face, hearing him grunt as the door hit him. Rose turned and went over to the bed, lying down. She hated this room, but this was the only comfort that she could find.

After sitting there with the door to her room locked tight, she got up and went to the computer. She had a Hotmail account. There was a notepad on the desk in Dimitri's handwriting telling her how to open her account and all that good stuff. When she was done she turned the paper over, so she would not have to see the nice handwriting of the one guy that she new she would always love. There, right on the back was _"I love you, Roza, always and forever."_

She read the note through again, then angrily threw the note into the drawer. She looked through her Emails, she had a lot from Janine Hathaway, she wanted to come to talk to Rose. Rose's "mother" felt sorry for scaring her, she wanted to get to know Rose. Then at the vary end of the list there was one from her, from before the accident, dated the same day.

_Rose-_

_Rose, I hope that you take the time to read this email. I am taking _

_some time to come and see you. My charge gave me some time off, while _

_he comes with to visit his son. I would like to come and get to know my _

_daughter some. Will you allow me to come and have some time with you?_

_I Will come to see you soon, we will be there in two days._

_Sincerely,_

_Janine Hathaway_

_P.S. I do love you._

_So I don't even get a "from your mother"? _Rose thought to herself. The lady still freaked her out. As Rose went through the messages into the older ones. There was one from Dimitri from a few years ago, it was saved and locked. She had two or three other ones from Dimitri, she looked through those ones saving the oldest one for last. The other ones told her that he loved her and was telling her when he would call her next. The very last one, oldest one I finally opened.

Roza-

_Я люϬлю теϬЯ, Роуз. I am sorry I have not called in a while I_

_have been busy. My studies have not gone that easily. My instructors are_

_getting a little worried I have not specialized yet, and the last girl in our_

_year did last week. I am so tired. I want to see you, baby, I miss you. My_

_family wants to meet you sometime. Mama is so happy that you and I still_

_talk all the time. _

_Tasha has been trying to talk to me again, trying to hook back up_

_with me. I keep telling her that you are the only one for me. I am happy _

_to tell her that all the time. Viki says hi too. I am going to try to call you _

_this weekend, when you are awake._

_I love you, Roza._

_Love, Dimitri._

Rose just sat there staring at the email. She could remember this one, she could remember the talk they had when he called. He was almost in tears, Tasha had hunted him down at school and kissed him. He thought thatRose would hate his guts for that, he hated himself for it.

There was a light knock on the door, Rose jumped. She turned to the door, giving the door a stern glare. She got up out of the chair and walked over to the door.

"Rose, it's me." Lissa said, through the door. "I know you are in there."

"What?"

"We need to talk." Lissa said, then Rose heard the sound of a key working in a lock. The door came open and only Lissa walked into the room, Rose peeked out the door, there was no Dimitri out there. Lissa walked over to the bed and plopped down, eying Rose's computer.

"What?" Rose barked out. "I need some time alone."

"Well, have you even talked to Dimitri. He and Tasha got into a fight."

"Okay," Rose stated, kind of rudely. "So?"

"Well, I was there," Lissa said, looking sad. "She said she was hoping Rose would find the clothes. She started taunting Dimitri, telling him that he was a freak, since he had not specialized. Then, she threatened you, saying that she was going to make you mad so that you would hit her, and she was going to try to get you kicked out. Umm, do—"

"Liss?" Rose said, walking back over to the computer. "just get to the point."

Lissa looked at Rose, her face fell. "She made him go with her, threatening you, and, well, we can't find him now."

Rose looked at Lissa and walked out of the room. She kept walking all the way to the front lobby, Lissa running to keep up with her. Lissa kept calling after Rose, but after a while Rose just started running wanting, needing to get away. She knew that something was wrong, with out having to be told, she just knew.

The only things running through Rose's head at that moment in time was to find Dimitri, she had to find him. Tasha had done something to her Dimitri, the guy she hardly knew, but loved with all her heart. Tasha had always been jealous of Rose and Dimitri's relationship. What if Tasha had . . . no Rose did not want to think that way.

"Okay, if I were Tasha, I would. . ." Then just like that, Rose was in Dimitri's head.

Tasha was dredging me through the woods. She had Sara with her, she was an air user, and she had a dhimper, it was Eddie, but Eddie was walking around in a daze, confused. Eddie tripped and fell flat on his face, that was something that normally would never happen to a dhimper.

"Eddie, snap out of it." Dimitri said, trying to pull away from Tasha. Dimitri looked over, they were walking past a cabin, that me told where they were.

They stopped about ten minutes later, behind the cabin. There was a chair back there, Dimitri was pushed into the chair, and Eddie was. . . was that compulsion? Tasha told him to hold Dimitri in the chair. Dimitri was tied back to the chair.

"Tasha, I am your friend, come on y-you have known me my whole life." Dimitri kept saying things like that. He kept telling her that he would never want to hurt her, but he did not know why she was doing this to him.

Tasha nodded to the air user, Sara. And oh my god! The pain that ran through my body and Dimitris, almost stopped me right there.

Rose stopped for a moment and tried to pull out of his head. It was hard to do that, the pain was bad and he did not know that Rose was there, stuck in his head. When she was out of Dimitri's head she started running in the direction that the cabin was in, she when what one it was. By the time that she got there Dimitri had almost passed out.

When I got there, I walked around so that I was walking up behind them. Eddie and Dimitri were the only ones looking at me, if Dimitri were awake and if Eddie was not fully. . . awake. I thought for a moment, and came up with taking down Tasha, and since Sara was only here to be with a friend that might just work.

With out a second thought, I jumped her. I pushed her to the ground and turned her over and just started punching her. There was some one yelling at me telling me to stop, I just kept punching. Then there was someone pulling me off of her.

I kept fighting, I could not handle it, I had to get to her; smash her face in. The person was strong, and it was Eddie. He was trying to hold me down, then Dimitri was there too. He was helping trying to calm me down telling me that it was okay. Then Dimitri did something to me, he used compulsion on me telling me that I heed to go st sleep, and I needed to calm down. Before I knew it I was falling to sleep, and Eddie was lying me on the ground.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hope you enjoy the chapter. Please review.**

Chapter 7

Rose was just starting to wake up, she was groggy and not sure where she was. She turned to look at the person holding her hand, it took her a moment to recall who he was. Dimitri looked worried at the confusion on her face, he thought that using compulsion on her had been too much on her mind right now. Dimitri felt bad, he did not know that he could use compulsion that good, and he was sorry that he had to use it on his Roza. Then, the confusion left her face, and she flipped out on him.

"How could you use that. . . that thing one me?" Rose hissed out at him, clenching her fist.

"Rose, calm down." he said, reaching his hand up and putting on the side of her face, she smacked it away. "I am sorry. You were not calming down, and we had to have something left of Tasha so you and I can stand up and talk, for me."

He was hiding something from Rose, "What did you do?"

"Roza, I don't know. I seen Tasha bleeding an-and I, well, I don't know." he looked scared. "I-I think I healed her."

"What?" Rose said in a shaking voice, not sure what to think.

"Rose, I-I think I am losing it." he said voice shaking and he rested head in his hands. "My head has been killing me, what ever they did to me, god. I am happy I passed out when I did. But I am scared I feel like someone is following me."

Rose moved closer to him, then looking at him for a moment, pulled him into a hug. After a few minutes Rose got him to get on the bed, she knew he was tired and had not slept since he passed out. He was trying not to cry, it broke Rose's heart.

"Dimitri, it's only me. You can let your feelings show, since the accident, I have. . ." it seemed weird to say it out loud that she had been feeling his feelings. ". . . been feeling what your feeling."

Just like a switch was switched, Dimitri had a few tears running down his face. Rose got a feeling like hurt and loss, he missed his family, and he missed having Rose. He knew he still had Rose, but it felt like he had lost her, everything was gone, and they had to wait and see what she got back. Dimitri pulled Rose closer feeling like she would go away if he did not keep her near.

"Roza, please, please just remember, I miss you." he said, he was starting to sob into Rose's shoulder as Rose more of less held him.

"Shh, Dimitri, just go to sleep." Rose said running her hand through his long dark hair.

"Are you going to stay?"

"Dimitri, I've not been cleared to leave." I said laughing. "I promise, I won't go any where."

After a few minutes they were both snoring. About ten minutes later the doctor walked in and looked at them and shut off the light.

"No, Christian," Rose could hear Lissa talking on the other side of the door. Christian was Lissa's boyfriend for almost six months, Rose did not like him he had a bad history and was not a good influence on Lissa, but then some people could say the same thing about Rose "They are sleeping, let them sleep."

"Don't you want to see your best friend."

"Not right now, they are sleeping, by the sounds of it Dimitri has not slept that good," Lissa replied. "and should I be afraid that you want to see my friends?"

Rose heard the door open, and looked up. She put a finger over her mouth, in a motion of silence. They nodded and walked into the room, and sat down in the chairs on the side that Rose was lying down on. Lissa grabbed a hold of Christian's hand.

"We were told on the way into here that you could leave any time you wanted." Lissa whispered to Rose, Rose nodded.

Rose turned over to look at Dimitri, she shook him lightly. He did not wake up, but pulled Rose closer. Rose let a huff of breath out. "Dimitri, I want to go, wake up."

"Rose, maybe we should just let him stay here." Lissa leaned into the bed.

"Then I'll stay here, I told him I would not leave him."

"Well, then we will wake him up," Lissa replied, getting up and walking to the bathroom, Rose heard the water turn on. "We don't want you to be here, it worries me, and we need to go and tell Headmistress what happened."

"We will do that later." Rose told her. Lissa came walking back out of the bathroom with a cup of water. "No, Lissa, don't even think of it."

"Rose, you would have thought this was the funniest thing." Lissa said with a little hurt showing in her face.

"Well, I would think it was funny if it were anyone, but Dimitri." Rose said, looking back at Dimitri with a loving look, and ran her hand down the side of his face. Then, Rose caught a flash of him sitting in a chair, telling me about his family, and then they were lying in my bed cuddling. Rose then looked around in confusion, when Lissa caught the look and was up in a second.

"What's wrong, Rose?" Lissa was afraid.

"It was nothing."

"You sure?" Christian asked, surprising me. "You just kind of stopped moving, and looked lost in thought for a minute."

"Nothing, I only caught a glimpse of Dimitri and I. That was all." I was losing patience with everyone people were being too caring now Rose was _fine_. Rose thought, _Why_ _was everyone worrying about me?_ "I am fine, it was only a memory."

"Okay, Rose," Lissa said. "calm down. I think we should leave."

Rose stood up off the bed, and out of Dimitri's arms waking him up finally. Rose felt sorry for being harsh. "Lishen, I am sorry. I have been getting irritated, and feeling almost like. . . I don't know. Just irritated."

"Umm, Rose, I need to talk to you later." Lissa said, turning to look at me pointedly, indication that it was me she needed to talk to, not Dimitri. Rose thought that was strange, especially since Lissa was always talking to Rose as a friend and nothing serious like this, but Lissa looked dead set on talking to her later

Then after that Lissa and Christian walked out of the room, in a rush to be free of the infirmary. Rose thought that was funny they did not come here that often, only if there was something wrong with a friend, thus the reason they were here today. Dimitri was still tired, but got up to leave the room. He was in a better mood then before.

Later that after noon, Rose told Dimitri that she needed to go talk to Lissa. She told him that he could wait in her room, or she would meet him at dinner. On her way out she leaned into the bed and kissed him lightly on the lips, he smiled like he had won the lottery.

After a few minutes Rose was in front of Lissa's room, knocking on the door. Lissa was alone in the room, no Christian for once. Lissa asked Rose into the room.

"Hay, Liss, what's up?" Rose asked sitting down on the bed with a huff.

"Umm, Rose well I was going to talk to you about. . ." she trailed off not knowing how to put it.

"Lissa, you are my best friend. What is on your mind?" Rose said, scooting over on the bed so she was sitting right beside Lissa.

"You seem different since the accident." Lissa said, looking a little bit scared.

"Okay, so I seem different?" Rose said, a small smile playing on her lips. "Well, maybe, does losing my mind have something to do with that. You know I could not even tell myself who you were when I woke up in the hospital, even though Dimitri told me everything he knew about you?"

"No, Rose, that's not it." Lissa seemed frustrated. "Listen, you have been much quicker on the temper, and knocking someone out. Is there anything different?"

"Liss, you are asking the wrong person." Rose said, then looked Lissa in the eyes, then nodded. "Okay, maybe a little."

"Like what?"

"The other day in the hall, walking with you and Mason, I, umm, kind of, was not there." Rose said, not sure at first how to talk about all this. "Then there was in the library, I heard a voice in my head that sounded like Dimitri's."

"Rose, when I heard how you made it through the crash with out anything serious I did some research."

"What kind of research?" Rose was getting uncomfortable, the room seemed too small now, and the walls felt like they were closing in around her.

"St. Vladimir, the namesake of the school, and his "shadow-kissed" gaurdian, Anna." Lissa said.


End file.
